Lost in Your World
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: Terjebak di era yang berbeda, di sini lah Hinata memulai petualangan hidupnya./NaruHina/CHAP 2 UP!/DLDR!/RnR?
1. Otome Game

**Lost in Your World**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karekternya saja.**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Liburan semester yang panjang telah tiba. Inilah waktunya ia memainkan _game online_ , yaitu novel visual dengan karakter-karakter yang tampan atau istilah Jepangnya ' _ikemen_ '.

Seperti yang diketahui, _game_ yang disebut dengan _otome game_ kerap digandrungi oleh beberapa remaja wanita, khususnya wanita single. Hinata sering kali diejek dengan teman-teman di kampusnya yang menganggap Hinata terlalu berkhayal dan kebanyakan berimajinasi. Namun Hinata tidak peduli akan itu.

"Nah...karena baru pertama kali main, aku lihat-lihat _character_ -nya dulu. Baru mainkan rutenya." gumam Hinata yang mengusap-usap layar _game online_ dengan tema samurai di era Sengoku.

Dari sepuluh karakter tampan, akhirnya ada satu yang menarik atensi kedua _lavender_ nya.

Ia memilih memainkan rute Uzumaki Naruto.

Terdapat kotak dialog.

 _Are you sure?_

 **YES. NO**

Gadis manis itu pun menekan tombol **YES**.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Hinata. Hingga ia teramat kaget bahwa smartphone ungunya tiba-tiba bersinar.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya ketakutan. Dan sinar putih itu pun menarikknya masuk ke layar ponsel miliknya.

"KYAAAAAAHHH! TOLOOONNG!" teriak Hinata sampai suara lengkin tersebut tidak terdengar lagi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :**

Hallo minna. Kembali lagi dengan pair NaruHina. Silahkan beri kritik dan saran :) dan apabila minna suka, aku akan melanjutkannya. P.S : Sebenarnya author juga suka mainkan game ini, wkwk.

 _Review, please?_ _See you!_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	2. Route I : The Blonde Samurai

**Lost in Your World**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina**

 **Genre : Romance and Fantasy, I guess?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Fic ini didedikasikan untuk penggemar NaruHina. Tidak ada maksud tertentu untuk mengambil keuntungan dan fic ini hanya sebagai penghibur saja.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:chacha:**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"U-ugh..."

Sepuluh jemari kurus milik Hinata mencakar-cakar permukaan tanah yang basah. Ia terdampar di sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

Seraya membangkitkan diri, gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan apa tempat ini ada kehidupannya.

Hinata meremas kaos _magenta_ nya. Berharap semua yang menimpanya saat ini adalah mimpi. Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena kakinya sedikit terkilir, ia pun mau tak mau harus mencari sebuah tempat untuk berteduh.

"Nona?" tedengar sebuah panggilan yang mengusik pendengaran gadis itu.

Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia khawatir dan takut jika orang yang memanggilnya ini adalah orang yang jahat.

"Y-ya?" sahut Hinata seperti suara cicitan anak ayam. Hinata pun menyembunyikan wajahnya karena takut.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku bukan orang jahat." ujar seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _hakama_ hitam dan _haori_ berwarna oranye. Ia pun melepaskan topi jerami yang sejak tadi ia kenakan.

Melihat sepasang mata biru yang menatapa wajahnya, dengan raut wajah malu dan senang, kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Uzumaki Naruto?

 _Husbando_ -nya di _game novel visual_ itu?

" _A-ano_ , Uzumaki- _sama_..." panggil Hinata dengan gugup.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kamu tahu denganku?" tanyanya.

Refleks gadis berponi nila itu menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan pucatnya, "Maaf...kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya, anda mungkin tidak akan mempercayainya." ujar Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sekitar 90 derajat.

Sekilas pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu mengamati penampilan gadis yang saat ini berada di hadapannya itu. Penampilan yang aneh bahkan zamannya saja tidak ada pakaian seperti yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

"Kamu datang dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara _baritone_ yang cukup berat. Membuat bulu kuduk Hinata menjadi merinding.

Jantung Hinata saat ini seperti tersengat listrik. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa kepada samurai ini, "A-aku...aku..." cicitnya yang tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apa yang mau ia lontarkan.

"Kamu bukan dari desa Konoha, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu mendapat respon anggukan yang cepat.

"Dari desa mana?"

"Keturunan apa?"

"Ada perlu apa sampai datang ke desa ini?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat kepala Hinata serasa berputar. Dan opsi terbaik yang harus dipilih oleh gadis mungil tersebut adalah pingsan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

 _BRUKH!_

 **:chacha:**

Hampir dua jam Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Tahu-tahu dirinya sudah ada di sebuah _futon_ dalam kondisi berbaring.

Pandangannya masih terasa kabur. Namun ia yakin kalau ia saat ini berada di sebuah kamar. Hinata pun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tempat tidur bermodel digelar tersebut.

Ia terkejut karena pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini bukanlah kaos berwarna _magenta_ seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan _kimono_ berwarna biru tua.

Wajah bulat Hinata kemudian langsung memerah, "A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya keheranan.

Naruto pun tiba-tiba menggeser pintu kertas kamar di mana Hinata tertidur, "Kau sudah sadar- _ttebayou_?" tanyanya sumringah.

"A-aaaaa..." gumam Hinata terbata-bata, "Uzumaki- _sama_ , si-siapa yang menggantikan pakaianku?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

"Siapa? Jelas pelayanku, lah." jawab Naruto blak-blakkan. Dan pemuda berkulit sedikit kecoklatan yang saat ini berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Hinata pun bertanya kembali, "Jadi kau berpikir kalau aku menggantikan pakaian anehmu itu ya?" tanyanya yang ternyata tepat sasaran.

Hinata pun membuang muka karena pikiran cabulnya terbaca jelas oleh _husbando virtual_ nya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kedua orang tuaku akan datang untuk menemuimu. Jadi kau bersiap-siap saja." ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Mengatakan hal serumit itu dengan enteng.

"A-apa?!" Hinata pun semakin tidak karuan.

'Bertemu dengan Naruto- _sama_ saja aku sudah mau mati, apalagi bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya?!' batin Hinata seraya mengacak-acak surai panjangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kedua indra pendengaran Hinata mendengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju ke kamarnya. Suara yang tenang dan suara yang nyaring semakin lama semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin gelisah.

'Bagaimana kalau aku dianggap penyusup kemudian dieksekusi mati?' batinnya bermonolog. Ia takut karena ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa jikalau kedua orang tua Naruto akan menanyakan sesuatu yang rumit baginya.

Namun ia terus mengatur napasnya agar bisa tenang saat kedua orang tua itu akan datang ke kamarnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina." sambut pelayan membukakan pintu geser dan memberikan jalan kepada pasutri terhormat tersebut.

Kedua manik biru Minato dan Kushina menangkap sebuah objek berupa gadis asing yang saat ini berada di kamar...Naruto?

Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya putra semata wayangnya ini menyelinapkan seorang gadis di kastil Namikaze ini. Apa yang orang lain katakan nantinya?

Hinata hanya meremas-remas _kimono_ nya. Sedari tadi jantungnya terus berdentum dan keringat dingin telah mengalir di pelipisnya. Sesekali kedua mata keunguannya mencuri pandang menatap kedua orang tua dari Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina telah duduk di bantal duduk yang telah disediakan. Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki surai merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Kushina.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata menahan tangis. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dalam atmosfer yang mencekam ini.

"Hyuuga?" gumam Kushina kebingungan, "Tidak ada keturunan Hyuuga di desa Konoha ini. Kamu dari desa mana?" tanya wanita cantik itu lagi.

"..." kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Apa kamu mata-mata?" tanya Minato yang bergantian mewakili Kushina.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Penyusup?"

"B-bukan begitu, tuan."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa datang kemari?!" tanya Kushina dengan meledak-ledak.

Bahu Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ternyata ibunda dari Naruto ini terkesan anggun namun mengerikan. Gadis sulung Hyuuga tersebut memandang Kushina dengan ngeri.

"N-nyonya, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." ujar Hinata seraya menempelkan dahinya ke lantai tatami dengan gerakan yang tidak ia sadari.

"Bersabarlah, Kushina. Kita dengarkan alasan dia datang kemari." ujar Minato merangkul bahu istrinya yang sedang dibalut emosi.

Kushina pun menurut. Ia dan suaminya mendengarkan cerita panjang dari gadis yang sepantaran dengan anak tunggal mereka itu.

 **:chacha:**

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dan percaya dengan ceritamu..." ujar Kushina berpangku dagu.

"Kau bilang datang dari masa depan, bermain ha...ha apalah itu. Dan kemudian bersinar sehingga sampai kemari?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengintrogasi gerak-gerik bola mata dari sang gadis.

"Itu benar..." jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jemari telunjuknya. Berharap Kushina dan Minato akan percaya dengan jawaban konyol tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Sedangkan Minato hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Memijit-mijit dahinya yang mulai nyut-nyutan.

"Bagaimana, _anata_?" tanya Kushina mendiskusikan tentang keputusan apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada Hinata.

"Bebaskan saja. Lagi pula ia tidak bersalah apa-apa dan tidak memihak kepada _samurai_ manapun." ujar Minato dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa begitu." tentang Kushina yang sepertinya memikirkan keputusan lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato keheranan, "Kau mau menghukumnya?"

Kushina pun menyeringai. Sepertinya wanita bermarga asli Uzumaki tersebut mempunyai niat lain kepada Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Nah, Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Mulai hari ini kamu akan bekerja di kediaman Namikaze dan Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Udah panjangan kah? Hehe :D beri kritik dan saran ya minna. _Flame_ akan saya gunakan sebagai pemanas soto ayam yang saya buat sore tadi * _kissbye_ *

 _Review, please?_

 _See you!_

17 November 2018

 **Chacha Rokutagsu.**


End file.
